When WonKyu Jealousing Each Other
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Ketika WonKyu sama-sama saling cemburu / Ketika WonKyu tidak melakukan kebiasaan sehari-harinya / Ketika mereka saling membalas perbuatan masing-masing hanya karena saling cemburu


Title: When WonKyu Jealousing Each Other...

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, little bit Hurt/Comfort (maybe?)

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast: find by yourself kkkk~

Sumarry: Ketika WonKyu sama-sama saling cemburu / Ketika WonKyu tidak melakukan kebiasaan sehari-harinya / Ketika mereka saling membalas perbuatan masing-masing hanya karena saling cemburu

Warning: Typo(s) everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: WonKyu belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselve's. Enjoy ^^

.

.

(131223 Zhoumi's Weibo Update)

" 你相比想我？我比相你! "

( "_Do you miss me? I don't miss you_!" )

Zhoumi terlihat sedang mengotak-atik _handphone_ kesayangannya setelah ia ber_selca_ ria dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mengunggahnya ke akun _weibo_ pribadinya.

Sementara lelaki lain yang dikenal adalah Cho Kyuhyun, terlihat sedang asyik menyesap kopi hangat miliknya, tanpa memperhatikan lelaki lain yang sedang terduduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum simpul penuh misteri.

_Siwon-ah, gotcha!_

Kyuhyun menaruh _paper-glass_ kopinya ke meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kanannya kemudian meraih _handphone_ yang ada di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Mi _ge_, kemana _hyungdeul_? Apakah masih pada sibuk?"

Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengecek _handphone_nya itu, membuka akun _weibo_ pribadinya, mencari sedikit hiburan.

"Um? Aku tidak tahu. Coba kau tanyakan kepada manajer _hyung_, mungkin dia tahu,"

Jawab Zhoumi asal. Yah, memang dia tidak tahu-menahu _member Super Junior-M_yang lain sedang apa dan berada dimana, setelah selesainya acara 2014 Baidu Awards yang mereka hadiri itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, sambil mengerucutkan lucu bibirnya kedepan.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Zhoumi bertanya, seolah-olah dia tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan terkerucutnya bibir _plummy_ nan menggoda itu kedepan dengan lucunya, membuat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat imut saat itu.

"Aku bosan, Mi _ge_...,"

Kyuhyun menjawab, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dan jangan lupa, bibir merah merekah itu masih saja mengerucut kedepan.

_Choi Pabbo Won, dimana kau?!_

__

.

__

.

Siwon tampak gusar ditempatnya, sambil memainkan asal _handphone_ kesayangannya itu. Ia sudah sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini kemudian memeluk _BabyKyu_ kesayangannya untuk melepas penat hari ini, namun sang manajer _hyung_ berkata bahwa Siwon masih harus menunggu tiga orang aktris China yang ingin bertemu dengannya secara pribadi.

Sembari menunggu ketiga aktris tersebut, Siwon iseng membuka akun _weibo_ pribadinya, ingin mencari hiburanㅡjuga.

_Mungkin saja BabyKyu ku sedang online. Ah, aku bisa men-chat dia sembari menunggu aktris-aktris itu disini_...

Pikir Siwon senang. Terbentuklah sebuah lengkungan di bibir joker seorang Choi Siwon dengan kedua _dimples_ yang turut muncul di kedua pipinya.

Baru saja ia membuka _homepage weibo_-nya, senyuman manis seorang Choi Siwon lenyap dengan seketika.

_Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan belum sempat berselca dengan BabyKyu hari ini, tapi apa?! Zhoumi!_

Siwon hendak membanting _handphone_-nya itu, namun niat buruk itu terelakkan karena sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Shiyuan?"

Siwon segera memasukkan kembali _handphone_ nya kedalam kantong celananya, kemudian berbalik.

"Ah, _annyeong_!"

.

.

"Hah... Aku lelah...,"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sembari melemparkan tubuh rampingnya keatas kasur _king size_ yang berada di dalam kamar hotelnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Entah mengapa.

Musik.  
Kyuhyun butuh untuk mendengarkan musik sekarang.  
Ia segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ beserta _headset_ hitam miliknya, dan mulai menyalakan sebuah lagu yang ia pilih secara _random_.

Terdapat satu notif _weibo_ terpampang dengan jelas di layar telepon genggam bernama _iPhone_ itu. Kyuhyun segera membukanya. Sekedar membaca _mention-mention_ yang ia dapatkan dari _fans_. Namun, ada satu yang membuat ia tercengang...

"_**Super Junior's Shiyuan took a photo with three Chinese actresses**__**"**_

"_Ige mwoya?!_ Aku bahkan belum ber_selca_ dengan Siwon _hyung_ hari ini!"

Kyuhyun geram. Terlihat kilatan cemburu yang sangat kentara diantara kedua mata _hazel_ nya itu.

Satu kebiasaan pasangan WonKyu yang selalu mereka lakukan tiap harinya, yaitu ber_selca_. Mereka melakukan itu hanya sekedar untuk melepas penat atas kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Maka dari itu, jangan heran jika _handphone_ keduanya penuh dengan hasil kegiatan '_selca_ sehari-hari' mereka.

Dan jangan heran pula jika Kyuhyun yang marah dan cemburu mendapati kabar itu hari ini. Disisi lain, Siwon pun juga cemburu melihat _selca_ Kyuhyun bersama Zhoumi.

(Bisa kalian tebak, siapakah yang bersalah disini... kekeke)

Tiba-tiba suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Seseorang berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun mengetuknya perlahan, mungkin takut mengganggu orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan langkah terseok, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja, menaruh _handphone_beserta _headset_ yang tadi sempat ia gunakan, lalu kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Hyung?!_"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Perasaan lelahnya tadi hilang dengan seketika.

"Bolehkah aku masuk, Baby?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Siwon melenggang masuk ke dalam dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya.

Siwon berdeham, mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa pintu kamar tersebut masih terbuka dengan lebarnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Siwon pun segera ikut berdeham sebentar kemudian menutup pintu yang sejak tadi ia pegang dengan erat.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan kearah Siwon yang sedang duduk di ujung kanan tempat tidur _king size_ tersebut dengan muka yang kusut, seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah kiri Siwon, kemudian bertanya sembari menyeletuk,

"Mengapa kau datang kemari? Ingin memamerkan foto-fotomu dengan artis-artis China itu hm?"

Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah lawan bicaranya. Siwon terlonjak pelan, kaget karena Kyuhyun'nya' berkata seperti itu di hadapannya.

"Dan kau sendiri? Ingin pamer kepadaku foto _selca_mu dengan Zhoumi hm?"

Siwon berujar dengan nada santai, namun tersimpan rasa sakit di dalam kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit. Merasa kalah telak dengan kalimat Siwon barusan.

"Setidaknya, aku hanya ber_selca_ dengan Zhoumi _ge_! Kau pun kenal orangnya! Sedangkan kau, apa-apaan itu?!"

Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri. Ia akan terus berbicara beribu alasan jika ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar.

(Padahal sudah kentara disini siapa yang memulainya kkkk)

"Tapi kau melanggar perjanjian kita, Baby...,"

Siwon tidak mau mengalah kali ini. Karena ia merasa ia melakukan itu karena permintaan dari sang aktris, bukan kemauan dirinya.

"Kau juga, Choi Pabbo Won!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya asal, tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan mereka, Baby. Akan dibilang apa aku nanti kalau aku menolak mereka untuk ber_selca_ seperti itu tadi?,"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bersikeras. Sama-sama saling tidak menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa segerombolan air mata mendesak untuk keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian pergi berjalan menuju balkon kamar hotelnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya diam terpaku. Siwon sekilas melihat _liquid_ bening itu mengalir dipipi kanan sang kekasih.

Di balkon, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak terisak sama sekali, namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa di belakang Choi Siwon.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar dengan kedua tangan melipat di atas pagar balkon. Siwon menatap iba punggung yang bergetar itu.

_Pasti dia menangis...__Choi Siwon pabbo!_

Siwon segera bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar karena 'aktifitas' menangisnya. Dan tanpa babibu Siwon langsung merengkuh punggung itu, punggung bergetar yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Sstt, _uljima Baby_...,"

Siwon berbisik di depan telinga kiri Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang seputih susu itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik kalau Siwon sudah memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini. Karena keduanya tahu, ini adalah salah satu posisi yang membuat keduanya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Siwonie _mianhae_... A-aku bukan bermaksud unㅡ"

Siwon menaruh satu jari telunjuknya di depan bibir yang selalu membuatnya tergoda untuk menciumnya. Kyuhyun terdiam seketika, ia tahu Siwon tidak mau membahas itu sekarang.

"Sstt, aku sedang tidak mau membahas itu, _Baby_...,"

Siwon berbisik pelan lagi di depan telinga kiri Kyuhyun, namun sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat di akhir kalimatnya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun refleks berjengit pelan. Tiba-tiba detak jantung Kyuhyun berdesir dengan cepat, hingga Kyuhyun merasa kalau jantungnya sebentar lagi akan lepas dari penyangganya.

"Angin disini sungguh nyaman. Namun tak baik jika kau tetap berdiri disini, _Baby_... Kau melupakan musim dingin, hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Siwon sambil mengiyakan itu di dalam hatinya. Ia lupa akan kenyataan bahwa China sekarang sedang dilanda musim dingin, sama seperti di negerinya sana. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun hanya memakai pakaian tidur tipis tanpa sebuah jaket hangat.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun bergeming itu segera menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian menutup sekat pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar Kyuhyun itu.

"_Baby_, maafkan aku. Seharusnya kita melakukan aktifitas itu ketika kita berada di dalam pesawat. Namun, aku melihat tadi kau tertidur dengan pulas, tanpa menyentuh PSP mu itu. Menjadi sebuah hal yang langka bagiku. Jadi, aku tidak mau membangunkanmu seperti kemauanmu kemarin malam,"

Siwon menuturkan itu semua sambil menatap kedua mata _hazel_ Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan itu hanya terdiam kemudian tertunduk. _Liquid_ bening itu tiba-tiba mengalir lagi dengan indahnya dikedua pipinya.

"Sstt, _baby_... Mengapa kau menangis?"

Kedua tangan Siwon menangkup pipi yang mempunyai _cheekbones_ yang lucu sehingga membuat kedua pipi itu terlihat sangat _chubby_, lalu menghapus jejak _liquid_ bening itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Siwonie... _Selca_itu, Mi _ge_ berjanji padaku, ia tidak akan mengunggahnya kemanapun. Tapi ia malah mengunggahnya. Aku bahkan belum melihat itu, Siwonie _hyung_...,"

Siwon hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia mengerti kalau Zhoumi sedang mengerjainya.

"Sudahlah... Lagipula kita sudah impas, kan?"

Siwon tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menyikut pinggangnya dengan pelan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengiyakan perkataan Siwon.

_Benar, kita sudah impas..._

"Lalu? Kau mau diam begitu saja? Melupakannya?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan kembali bibir _plummy_ nya kedepan. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang melancarkan aksi ngambeknya. Siwon pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir itu.

Ia segera mengarahkan badan Kyuhyun berhadapan dengannya. Perlahan ia memajukan kepalanya, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti gerak-gerik Siwon segera menutup kedua matanya, merasakan nafas mereka yang bertemu secara sengaja. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan benda kenyal namun basah dan hangat menyentuh bibir _plummy_-nya. Itu bibir Siwon.

Mereka berdua berciuman lumayan lama. Mengeluarkan segala penat akan aktifitas melelahkan mereka hari ini. Mereka masih berciuman hingga tangan Kyuhyun menepuk dada bidang Siwon pelan, menandakan bahwa pasokan oksigennya habis. Siwon melepaskannya kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun, walaupun tidak rela. Dan kemudian sebuah benang saliva terbentuk diantara kedua bibir merah merekah mereka, ketika Siwon menarik bibirnya menjauhi bibir Kyuhyun'nya'.

"Baiklah, _Baby_. Aku tidak melupakannya. Mau melakukannya sekarang?"

Siwon bertanya, seraya melemparkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari _gadget_ yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Dimana _handphone_ mu, Baby?"

Siwon masih mengendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari _gadget_ yang sebenarnya kadang membuat ia cemburu. Kalian pun pasti tahu kenapa.

"Itu, ada di meja rias di sebelah tv,"

Ujar Kyuhyun, memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana kekasihnya tidak dapat menemukan _gadget_ kesayangannya? Padahal _gadget_ itu berada di atas meja yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

_Dasar Choi Pabbo Won!_

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia berfikir bahwa kekasihnya semakin terlihat bodoh akhir-akhir ini jika sedang berada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang, yah, hanya berfikiran satu, _cinta kadang membuat kita bertingkah seperti orang bodoh_.

Setelah didapatkan _gadget_ kesayangan kekasihnya, Siwon segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk ber_selca_ ria malam ini. Dan pada akhirnya, WonKyu menghabiskan waktu malam yang tersisa di China ini dengan ber_selca_ sebanyak mungkin dengan gaya yang aneh-aneh hingga keduanya tertidur pulas dikamar itu.

.

.

"CHOI SIWON! MENGAPA KAU MALAH TIDUR DISINI?!"

FIN


End file.
